


Switch Up The Batteries

by kikiokikio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family, Father and Son, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 瞎写:(





	Switch Up The Batteries

01

Peter额头冒汗，膝盖打颤。倒不是说害怕，他可能就有那么点发抖。

Yondu肤色暗沉，疤痕如同古怪的脉络延伸。他嘴角下陷像柄又硬又冷的博伊刀刺破空气，刃尖堪堪停在他眉间。

Peter吞了口唾沫，声音响亮，喉咙苦涩。Yondu提起他的后领比拎着小鸡崽儿难不了多少，Peter脚尖离地。

“看看你，小子，瘦得像根火柴棍。”掠夺者怪声怪气地咕哝。

 

02

Yondu把餐盘拍到他桌前，焦黑的半固体打了个激灵。

Peter嘴里涌起一股未卜先知的苦味，“你们虐待肉票。”他虚弱地开口。

对方冷笑，露出一口骇人的牙。

 

03

Peter在乱哄哄的淋浴间里心惊肉跳地摸摸自己的小排骨。

那时候Yondu的腹肌还没九九归一，像两排加深版薄荷味充气糖一样板正规整，当Peter想到这个比喻后他觉得自己可能这辈子都不会吃曼妥思了。

“天哪老大，你把小朋友恶心吐了！”

 

04

异星人比他高出两头，擦肩而过那半秒那家伙抓住Peter手腕。

他心脏悬到嗓子眼儿，胃里一阵翻腾,“嘿，哥们儿，怎么了。”

对方皱眉，他没有眼白，棕黑浑浊。他盯着Peter，头顶触角动了动。

Peter尽量心平气和地瞪回去，调动面部肌肉，嘴角下垂眉毛上撇，前天他偷吃花生酱三明治就这么蒙混过关的。

异星人眯起眼，“你…”

Peter被按得一个趔趄，Yondu揉他的头发像洗涮旧抹布，“告诉你别乱跑了，混小子。”长触角的大块头松了手，狐疑地看了他俩两眼，扭头离开。

Yondu拖着Peter转过街角，“东西呢。”

年轻人从兜里掏出一只扁平的小盒子，在前者拿到之前缩回手，“酬劳呢。”

“你觉得刚才谁帮的你，嗯？”

“本来我自己能搞定。”Peter嘴硬。

“得了吧小子，演技太差。”Yondu翻了个白眼，“Tullk那盒三明治可没长腿，对不对？”

 

05

他养过一只酷毙了的外星猎犬，取名小番茄，两个头八只耳朵，虹膜蔚蓝。

Kraglin说了那东西最多能活两年，但Peter不听，仍将它偷渡上船。

小番茄一年五个月零五天的时候就没挺住，喘得像只破风箱，抽抽噎噎没了气儿。

他们着陆后Peter埋了小番茄，填土前不抱希望地伸手，猎犬乌黑的鼻子已经发干。他肯定没哭，不知道Yondu为什么敲他脑袋。

 

06

当时尚未成为星爵的Peter·Quill瞄见穿着火热的姑娘还会不受控制的脸红。

Yondu搂着机器人，皮肤柔软颜色鲜明，俩人站一起类同调色盘的意外事故，互相碰碰搞不好就是一片绿。

Peter摸摸手里褪色的小纸片，男人的脸上留了道细白的折痕，他吸溜着果汁叠好塞回胸前。Yondu高举酒杯，泡沫雪白，摇摇晃晃，船员大笑着响应。

旅行喝酒泡妞一样不少。

 

07

Yondu穿着Tullk的裤子从船头追到船尾，气势汹汹气急败坏。而Peter像条鱼一样滑溜，他用一个马文徽章收买了Kraglin躲进舱室。

“你到底干了什么。”

Peter扔给他一只手袋，“证明我是全宇宙最牛掰的盗贼。”

Kraglin掂掂包，里面窸窣作响。他拉开袋口，与一兜子裤链面面相觑。

 

08

“别玩那见鬼的电子游戏了！”

“嗯。”

“你该收拾收拾你的猪窝，青少年。”

“嗯。”

“那白痴游戏机会搞坏你的脑子！”

“嗯。”

Peter抬脚，掠夺者拾起最后一块餐盒残骸。他起身挪开，Yondu换下脏被单怒气冲冲地丢进洗衣篮。

“我受够了，你这该死的小崽子。”

“嗯。”

 

09

Peter握住枪退开一小步，微侧过身肩膀后拉。

“弯着点。”Yondu推推他僵硬的肘关节。

“知道了知道了。”他扣动扳机。

正中靶心。

 

10

他在混乱中被踹翻，端着枪的佣兵脸上汗血混合，逆光，居高临下，阴影沉沉笼罩Peter。

“操，小鬼，敢往我脸上开口子。”佣兵踩住Peter握枪的手。

他嘴硬道，“给你修容，哥们儿，你长得真令人难以欣赏。”

对方哼笑，黑洞洞的枪口对准他脑门。Peter下意识缩缩脖子，他咬紧牙半眯着眼，下一秒利器破空穿透皮肉不期而至，烟雾薄红。

箭头冷硬，一掌之遥。

佣兵倒下时他望见嘈杂中心的头领，Yondu满身血迹，一瘸一拐，终于松了口气。

 

 

 

00

Yondu非常非常非常安静。

Peter蒙住他的眼睛，鼻腔发酸眼眶发热。

再见，老爹。

 

 

END

 

+1

半夜Peter溜进医务室。

Yondu裹着纱布躺在床上像尊新鲜出土的木乃伊。

Peter搓搓手，抿紧嘴犹豫了一小会儿，“谢谢…”他小小声说。

鼾声停住，他瞪大眼。而Yondu只是哼唧两声，动作困难地扭扭身。

Peter深呼吸，踮着脚溜出门外。

谢谢，老爹。

**Author's Note:**

> 没错+1是回忆，接的10，是玻璃碴（烟  
> 马文是银河系漫游指南里那个小机器人:D


End file.
